When You're Gone
by borderlinebad
Summary: Natsu leaves the guild and Lucy takes it too hard


**/A oneshot songfic, nothing more. Suffering from writers block so I decided to write this sad fanfic where Natsu leaves Fairytail without warning and two words. Enjoy and review!/**

 _ **Song:**_ **When You're Gone by: Avril Lavigne**

 _I always needed time on my own_

I wish I'd never told him he was annoying, but I also never thought he'd leave me and the guild. It was a Wednesday and I was trying to do some work on my novel when Natsu and Happy were asking stupid questions and annoying me. I got fed up and yelled at them and left in anger. It was the next day when I got the bad news, Natsu left. All he said was "Goodbye forever". When Mira broke the news to me I collapsed and started crying. I don't know why but I expected Natsu to show up and hug me tight as he would always do.

 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

Days went by with no word from him or Happy. I stayed off jobs for a while and Erza and Gray understood, they didn't feel like working either. It felt like years had passed without his fiery presence near me when it had only been three days at the least. I don't know actually. I've lost count already. They all seem to blend together.

 _And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

I lied on my bed and looked over at where the pink headed knucklehead would be every morning. The sheets were bare and still flat and I closed my eyes and tried to picture him there. I could almost see him but for some reason his face was distorted. I was forgetting him and I tried everything I couldn't. I could still hear his laugh and his snoring as he slept.

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Fifth teen. Fifth teen steps was all it took for him to get from the bed to the window when he went to leave and come. I'd give anything to be able to hear his legs climb over the window sill again. To hear his feet as the crossed the floor to me.

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I looked out my window on what the calendar said was the eighth day of him being gone and cried his name at the top of my lungs. I knew wherever he was on the earth he'd hear my voice. That was the problem. He could hear me and still didn't come.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

"Lucy, you need to get up and move on. It's hard but you have to." Gray said as he laid his hand on my shoulder and I hugged my pillow tighter.

"It's been two weeks Lucy. Come one we need to get some work done." Erza said softly as she knelt on the floor by the bed and gazed into my eyes.

 _When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I closed my eyes and wished her to turn into Natsu but when I opened them it was still her face and not his. I want to see those onyx eyes one more time.

 _When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

"It's gonna be alright." Wendy said as Carla nodded. It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear say those words. I wanted his soft and sweet words to fill my ears again.

 _I miss you_

I closed my eyes and whimpered to my friends as they sniffed and tugged me out of bed to the guild to pick a job. I was sluggish and moved with the steps of a newborn all the way.

 _I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

While we fought some enemies on the job all I could think was how Natsu would yell about being all fired up and how he had a fire in his belly. On the train home I couldn't help but picture his green face on the train floor as he complained about vehicles. It only made things worse.

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do_

I decided I should clean my apartment and as I was going through a pile of clothes on the floor I found the pair of pajama pants I had bought for Natsu to wear while he slept over. I couldn't help but smell them and they smelt like smoke and charcoal. They smelt like him. It was comforting and I remembered him wearing them as he and Happy ran around my apartment tearing up Hell and half of Magnolia. I smiled at the thought of him smiling and laughing but the smile turned into tears. It's been a month according to the calendar. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

One hundred and two steps was all it took to get to the guild from my apartment. When he walked me there it was usually slow and fun. He would balance on the rails on the sidewalk and laugh when he fell and get up and try again.

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I went to my window again and screamed his name for the umpteenth time since he had left. The neighbors looked at me through their windows and frowned and shook their heads with sympathy. Probably wondering when I'd give up. I never will.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

I held my chest as I watched the stars dance and remember the nights we'd watch them and he'd point out how a cloud of stars looked like a dragon and the one beside it like a lamb. Then he'd go on this speech about how Dragons shouldn't love lambs but sometimes rules are broken. I never understood what he meant but the look he'd give me made it seem he meant us, but we were only friends. No matter how much I loved him, I never confessed.

 _When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I looked at the photos we took on a vacation to the beach. Erza, Gray, and Happy had a water fight while Natsu complained about how much he hated water and just built sandcastles. I felt myself breaking at the selfie he took with what he said was his best castle. His face was so clear here but in my head it seemed that he was fading. Two months now.

 _When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

I could remember the stories he'd tell me about his missions before the guild. I would tell him how brave he was and say I wish I was better than I was. He would glare at me and tell me to never put myself down. I'm amazing. I can do whatever I want and I'm strong. I would give anything, including my life to hear him say those words.

 _I miss you_

I went to sleep that night whispering his name hoping he'd finally respond. But he never did and it seemed he never will.

 _We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah_

He once said we were meant to find each other and be a team. That we worked great together. That'd we'd be friends forever. I believed him and I could feel he was right. We went everywhere together and as much as he annoyed me I loved every second.

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

I'd give my life for you Natsu. I've proved that. I trusted you with this weak and hurt heart and you protected it. I'd sell it to Satan if he could make you walk through those guild doors one more time. I'd give anything. I'll prove it.

 _I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I'm suffocating Natsu. Please hear me. I need you to be here. I'm cold. I'm alone. I'm nothing now.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

I stood by over the canal on the bridge he loved so much. He said you could see the stars perfectly. I stared up at the constellations and saw how right he was.

 _When you're gone  
They face I've come to know is missing too_

I closed my eyes and pictured him there with me. Imagined his breath on my neck as he held me by the waist like he usually did.

 _When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

"Lucy, I'm right here." I could hear his voice whispered through the air. I shivered at the ghostly feeling it had. I looked around and saw nothing so I turned around and faced the water. I couldn't take this loneliness anymore. I took a step and felt freedom as I flew down towards the still unweaving water. I whispered his name as the air blew through my hair.

 _I miss you_

 **/I hope you enjoyed this sad fic and I would really like some reviews! I love feedback and well, it just makes my night!/**


End file.
